


Mickey x Jon

by mhunter10



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Pet Rat, Pets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 20:47:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8504839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mhunter10/pseuds/mhunter10
Summary: Ian gets Yev a gift





	

“Daddy! Daddy! Look what Ian got me!” Yevgeny came running into the house yelling like he was at a concert. He slammed into Mickey, who was putting wet clothes into the dryer.

“Whoa, hey, little man,” Mickey chuckled, patting his hair, “what did you get? Candy? More toys?”

Yevgeny giggled and shook his head, as Ian came in the door smiling and holding a cage. “Look!”

Mickey froze, smile fading from his lips and face going ashen. “Yev…what did Ian get you? Ian, what is that? What the hell is that?” Mickey put his hands out, eyes wide and voice getting louder.

Ian didn’t even try to hide the grin on his face as he kept coming forward with the cage. There was noise coming from inside.

Mickey took a step back, now pointing at Ian and giving him a death stare. “Ian, I swear to god. I swear to god if that’s a…a…fucking,”

Ian laughed jovially, like he wasn’t in deep doo doo. “What, Mick, it’s just a harmless rat.” He sat the cage on the dryer.

Mickey’s eyebrows jumped like how he wanted to jump up on a chair right then. “Harmless? Do you know how many diseases those things carry? They were literally the cause of a damn plague!”

“I thought that was like fleas or amoebas on fleas or something,” Ian said, shrugging his jacket off and helping Yev with his.

“I wanna hold him again! Please, Ian!” The little boy pleaded.

“Sure, baby,” he reached for the cage opening but Mickey made a sound like he was taking the pin out of a grenade. “What, you’re not scared of rats, are you?”

“No!” Mickey swallowed, trying not to look as his son handled the thing. It was white with a few black spots. “No, I’m not. They’re just gross.”

Yev held it up in his dad’s direction without warning. “He’s not gross, daddy, see?”

“Gah! Yevgeny, put him back in the thing! Now!” Mickey didn’t mean to yell, especially when he saw the kid’s face.

“Mickey,” Ian said calmly but sternly. He gave him a look.

“They have beady little eyes! And the tail is….you know I don’t like….”

Ian crossed his arms. Yevgeny looked up at him sadly. Mickey sighed.

“What’s his..uh…name?” Mickey asked.

Yev immediately smiled proudly. “His name is Jon! Do you want to hold him?”

Mickey’s eyebrows rose to a higher power.

“Are you crazy? Hell–” he looked between the two of them and let out a defeated breath, “yes! Hell yes I want to hold Jon…the rat.”

“You gotta be gentle but hold him so he doesn’t fall,” Yev instructed, just like they’d told him at the pet store.

Mickey nodded, tentatively reaching for the rat. He sat in his palm and looked directly at him.

“Ian, Ian he’s looking at me Ian,” Mickey started to panic.

Ian smiled. “You’re fine. He’s not gonna hurt you, Mick.” He kissed his lips to distract him a little.

“Thanks,” Mickey smiled nervously.

“Now he can crawl up your arm!” Yev shouted.

“Nope! No! No, absolutely not!”

**Author's Note:**

> it was love at first sight, tbh
> 
> #mickey x jon 


End file.
